Absolutely Alice
by Celine The Queen
Summary: Alice Greenwood has been on the Raw roster for seven months. Seven months of hell; being kicked out of locker rooms & mocked by wrestlers. When The Miz starts being nice to her she can't help but be suspicious. Is it a prank or has he changed? OC/Miz
1. Absolutely Frustrating

'_Seven months into being on Raw with the WWE and I __**still **__have to dress in the janitor's closet!'_ I thought as I changed my outfit in the cramped quarters. I've become very skilled at getting ready for a match inside these four walls and that scared me. I laced up my last boot before shamefully stepping out of the closet.

I quickly made my way to hair and make up; another place I had been _"banned" _from. Luckily for me Lucinda- the only person who doesn't hate my guts here- didn't care about that and always made me feel welcome when I was around her which was only when I had to get ready for a match unfortunately. The reason I say unfortunately is because that didn't happen often. When you're a diva and your name isn't Bella or Kelly Kelly, you don't matter all that much.

I turned open the knob and dashed inside the room before anyone could stop and make fun of me. I swear this place is worse than high school.

"Hey, sweetie, it's been a while since I've seen you in here." Luce smiled at me patting the chair in front of her wanting me to sit. I did so gladly.

"That's because I seldom get a match, Luce." I sighed as Lucinda began her magic on my natural blonde locks.

"I know, and it's not fair. You are one of the best wrestlers they have, including the guys!" She exclaimed looking through a box of dyes. Luce loved to put a streak of color in my hair that matched my out fit. Tonight, I was wearing a bright blue corset-styled top and matching shorts as well as boots that had a gold accent. I loved my outfit; I was able to wrestle in it with out looking like a porn star but it showed enough cleavage to keep the males watching during diva's matches.

Finally finding a dye that matched and would be ready for my match in 30 minutes, she began her work. "So did you get dressed in the janitor's closet again?" She asked sectioning out part of my hair.

"Yes…"I sighed. "I don't even try going into the diva's locker room anymore." Her reflection in the mirror showed me that the raven-haired woman didn't approve.

"I always tell you that you can dress in here…" She trailed off applying the dye.

"I know but I should have to dress anywhere but that locker room!" I raised my voice in a mix of frustration and shame.

Seven months of being laughed at by divas. Seven months of having cruel pranks pulled on me by the superstars. Seven months of being ragged on by my heroes and I had a feeling this was only the beginning. If not a single one of them accepts me anytime soon I knew I would never gain anyone's respect around here.

Lucinda finished with the dye and continued to style my hair. She pulled most of my hair into a ponytail but left enough hair so the blue streak was visible and there were bangs covering my right eye. Next up was makeup.

"You're all done Alice. Knock em' dead." Lucinda beamed like a soccer mom would. I flashed her my best smile back.

"Will do, Luce." I rose from the chair and exited hair and make up.

I walked down the empty hallway and checked the clock; five minutes before my match begins. Tonight I would be facing Kelly Kelly; seemingly okay on television but completely cruel off camera. She acted as if I didn't exist unless someone were to see- Then we were best friends.

I entered the gorilla position and then walked out to my theme music, Everybody Loves Me by One Republic.

_Make you say__  
><em>_Oh my, feels just like I don't try__  
><em>_Look so good I might die__  
><em>_All I know is everybody loves me__  
><em>_Head down, swaying to my own sound__  
><em>_Flashes in my face now__  
><em>_All I know is everybody loves me_

The crowd gave a mix reaction when I entered the ring; a blend of cheers and boos. Mainly boos but that was to be expected; I am supposed to be a heel after all. One that's very conceited too.

I entered the ring and struck a couple of poses.

_You can look but you can't touch._

Both Bella's came out and the crowd loved it, I however did not. As bad as Kelly Kelly is-or Barbie if you want her real name- the Bella's –Garcia's- are much worse.

They both entered mic in hand. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Alice when will you get that everyone does not love you?" Brie said into the mic, the crowd laughed. All I felt was a lump growing in my throat.

"Aw look Brie, we're going to make her cry."Nikki laughed pointing at me. I blinked away the tears that were forming.

"I'm surprised her tear ducts haven't dried up from all the crying she does backstage." Brie snickered tossing some hair over her shoulder.

"You see, Alice, we don't want you here. No one does. Why don't you just go back to wherever it is that you came from?" Nikki laughed. I swallowed back the lump again. My hands formed into fists and before I knew it I was attacking one of the brunettes.

"Don't touch my sister!" The other yelled and began kicking me in the back. I just focused on the one underneath me.

The other Bella pulled me off her sister by my ponytail. I turned to her and punched her in the face. Not a fake for the camera punch, a real I-think-I-just-broke-her-nose punch. She stumbled backwards into the ropes. With one brunette on the floor and the other freaking out over her bloody nose I ducked under the ropes and left the arena, the crowd to shocked to cheer or boo; just gasp.

I stormed down the hallway not knowing where to go or what to do. The whole way I just stared at my feet and fiddled with my hands. I was about to turn the corner when I walked into something, or should I say someone.

"Watch were you're g- Are you crying?" A male voice asked me from where I landed on the ground. I looked up and looked into his eyes. A pair of eyes I had stared at many times, long before I really knew the person they belonged to.

"And why would you care, Mizanin?" I snapped ignoring the hand he extended to help me up.

"Because I'm not the jerk you make me out to be?" It came out more as a question rather than an answer. I just shook my head and walked around him.

I don't care what he says, he's a jerk. He'd gone from being one of my heroes to one of my least favorite people in 5 second flat from the day I met him. I remember it like it was yesterday…

"_Hey you're Alice, the new diva, right?"The Miz came up to me, flashing me a heart fluttering smile. __I nodded wordlessly. Was I really meeting my hero, The Miz? "Listen, a bunch of us going out clubbing tonight. You wanna come?" He asked smiling again. _

"_Sure that would be great" I tried to keep my voice even and not sound so eager. He wrote down the address on my arm and tolled me when to come. _

"_I'll see you then." He said then spun around on his heel._

_I stepped out of my car in my black sequenced dress and black stiletto heels. I was surprised when the place in front of me looked more like an abandoned warehouse than a club in Los Angeles. I walked over and screamed when a tub of ice water was thrown on me from up on the roof. Drenched I looked up to see my attackers; there was my hero The Miz along with Alex Riley, Maryse and Both Bellas. _

"_Look, she's going to cry!"Maryse pointed out and began laughing. Soon they all joined in. I stormed off in the direction of my car. _

"_Someone can't take a joke." One of the Bellas yelled. _

"_Fuck off!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and flipped them off._

"Wait up!" Mike called out for me, ending my flashback. I felt him grab my arm and then he spun me around.

"What do you want? Can't you see I've had enough?" I sighed staring up into his azure eyes. There was barely any space between us, something that would make me melt seven months ago.

"Look, we've obviously started out on the wrong foot…" Mike trailed off and I couldn't help but laugh.

"And you chose to point this out now? Seven months after the fact?"

He jerked his head back confused, "Was that really the only time we've talked?" He asked with raised eyebrows

"Not unless you count all the times you've made fun of me." I snapped. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go." I spun around heading towards the janitor's closet to get changed.

I heard footsteps fallowing me but I hopped that they would go away if ignored them. That didn't happen.

"Quit following me!" I said not bothering to turn around. I ducked into the closet and closed the door.

"This is where you had to go? The janitor's closet?" Mike asked opening the door while I was taking off my top. In a flash I slammed it closed with my back against it.

"Don't. Open. The. Door." I stated each word slowly. _That was close._

"Why?" Confusion filled his voice.

I sighed, "Just give me a couple of minutes and then you can talk to me for as long as you want." I said anything to make sure he wouldn't open the door.

"Sure." I could practically feel him smirking. I rolled my eyes and continued undressing.

Minutes later I opened the door and in fell Mike who had made the poor decision of leaning against it. "Ow…" He groaned rubbing his head. I stepped around him now dressed in a pair of short shorts and a black t-shirt. With my bag that contained my wrestling attire in hand I began walking off only to hear footsteps again.

"So you get changed in there?" He asked smirking. I turned to face him and then got in his face.

"If you tell anyone, I will kill you." I threatened my lips dangerously close to his. I turned back around and heard him chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny Mizanin?" I asked frustrated turning a corner then pushing open a door that lead to the parking lot.

His eyes widened."Wait I need my bag!" the wrestler said and I could barely hold back my laughter.

"Your bag? Mike, glad to see you getting in touch with your feminine side." I teased and he glared icily back at me.

"My gym bag. With my wrestling gear." He responded taking my had and pulling me back inside.

I yanked my hand away from him, "Why are you taking me with you?" I questioned.

"Because you tolled me I'd get to talk to you as long as I'd like." Mike answered as we went back down the hallway.

Minutes of silence passed by before I finally spoke up, "You never tolled me why you were laughing." I trailed off. A smile appeared on his lips.

"I was just wondering why I was never so smart." The blue-eyed man replied.

I cocked my head to the side, "You've lost me."

"When I was kicked out of the Guys locker room I went all the way to the public restrooms, never thought about using a janitor's closet." Mike explained.

"Oh. Well as fun as this has been, I'm going to my car and then to the hotel." My voice dripped with sarcasm during second sentence.

Mike shook his head, "Still not done talking to you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his personal dressing room. He grabbed his gym bag and began putting his wrestling clothing into it.

"I wish I would have never said that…" I groaned tapping my foot impatiently against the floor. He chuckled then slung his bag over his shoulder.

We walked through the hallway, again and out the door, again. I walked to my car then said, "Well I'm going to go."

"Did I mention I don't have a ride to the hotel?" He asked flashing a smile.

"So that's why you wanted to talk to me…" I trailed off looking into his azure eyes.

"Maybe." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a jerk." I said before getting in the drivers side. He just stood there.

I rolled down the window then said, "Are you coming or what?"

He smiled getting into the car. What did I just do?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I know this was only just the first chapter and it might not even get very many views but I hope whoever is reading this enjoys it. :D Reviews are always appreciated. _**


	2. Absolutely Opposite

What sucks about driving with your enemy is that he suddenly becomes your polar opposite, meaning:

I thought it was too hot – He thought it was too cold.

I thought the music too loud – He though it was not loud enough.

I thought I was driving perfectly fine – He thought I drove like a maniac

"You're going to get both of us killed!" He yelled as I ran another red light. I shrugged brushing it off. Mike shook his head then stared at me, "Who the hell taught you how to drive?"

"My uncle. He was a stunt man for action movies. He did many of the driving stunts. He taught me how to do almost everything you see done in action movies…I can demonstrate if you like-"

"No!" He shouted and I chuckled in response.

"Fine…" I said pulling into the hotel parking lot. As soon as I parked the car, Mike bolted out and began hugging the ground.

"Sweet land!" He cried out before kissing the asphalt. I rolled my eyes in disgust; I'm pretty sure I saw a dog pee there this morning…

"You're such a drama queen!" I groaned stepping around him and walking to the hotel. Suddenly I felt his presence next to me.

"So was your uncle really a stunt man?" He asked as we entered the hotel.

I made my way towards the elevator then replied, "Yes he was, I wasn't lying."

Mike nodded then stepped in the elevator with me. He was about to press the button of his floor but he beamed when he saw it was already lit, "Looks like were on the same floor."

"Lucky me…" I said sarcastically then stepped away from him. The elevator dinged signaling that we had arrived on our floor. I walked out of the elevator and started going to my room. _304…306…308! _I yanked out my keycard then entered the hotel room and someone dashed inside.

All I saw was a male figure jumping onto my bed. I knew exactly who it was and groaned, "Get out of my room, Mizanin!" he poked his head up and shook it. I sighed closing the door. "Why?" I asked setting down my gym bag.

"Did I mention I've been hopping around from room to room this week?" He asked smiling just as he did when he tolled me he didn't have a ride to the hotel. _Was he prepared for anything? Next he's going to tell me he's been barrowing someone's clothes!_

I shook my head then asked, "Who said you could stay in my room?" He shrugged spreading himself out on my bed.

"Please?" He begged rising his body up. He stuck out his lower lips and pouted, "For me?" His sea blue eyes sparkled and I had to resist the urge to give in.

"Aren't there any guys you can stay with?" I asked my voice coming out more kind then before. _Damn that pouty act of his!_ I sat down on the sofa and began unlacing my sneakers, waiting for him to respond. "And where is your luggage?" Just then there was a knock at the door. Confused, I sat up and made my way to the door. As soon as I opened the door a bellhop entered the room, rolling in luggage with him.

"Luggage for a," He paused looking for the name, "Mike Mizanin?"

"Those are mine thank you."Mike answered taking the suitcases then handing the bellhop a tip. The bellhop took it gladly then exited the room.

I just stood there mouth agape, "You're unbelievable!" I finally muttered. "How'd you know I'd let you stay or even what room I was in?" I asked shocked.

"I didn't." The blue-eyed man smirked. He started walking towards me, "But thanks for letting me stay." He brushed up against me then entered the bathroom. I groaned then flopped down on the bed.

I rolled over and decided to get out my sketchpad. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and made my way over to my suitcase. I unzipped the luggage and pulled out my sketchpad and a couple of pencils. I walked back over to the bed. I lay back down and began mindlessly drawing.

"Oh my god…" I mumbled staring at what I drew. On the once plain piece of paper there was now a pair of eyes staring back. Normally this wouldn't bother me except for the fact that I have grown to despise the man these eyes belong to.

"What is it?" Mike snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up and there I was faced with his bare torso that was glistening from the shower he just took. Around his waist a towel hung. On one side it hung a little low as if daring to fall off. He walked towards me and took the paper. His lips curled into a smile, "This is amazing." He muttered, examining the artwork. I felt a blush creep onto my face and hopped he wouldn't notice the eyes were his. "Their very life like. Whose eyes are they?" He asked handing me back the paper.

"I'd rather not say…" I mumbled as my eyes subconsciously lingered on his body. He started looking through his suitcase and pulled out some clothing.

"Fine." He sighed putting on a white t-shirt then unfolding a pair of sweat pants. I turned around to give him some privacy. A few minutes later I felt a body next to mine on the bed. "I know those were mine." He stated bluntly. I felt my cheeks grow red.

"Oh…"That was the only word that escaped my mouth. He chuckled and smirked, "Don't be so full of yourself! I didn't mean to draw them." I snapped but he continued chuckling.

"Sure you didn't." He said sarcastically. I swatted the closest thing with in reach, which was his bicep. I sighed rolling off the bed and snatching the piece of paper. I crumpled it and then threw it at his face. "And where are you going?" He asked propping himself up on his elbows.

I grabbed some random clothing then barked, "I'm getting changed." The last thing I saw before storming off to the bathroom was his smirking expression as the wrestler trailed his eyes over the now wrinkled drawing.

I closed the bathroom door and began undressing. I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I brushed my long knotted hair until it was to my standards. Then I noticed I had a nasty bruise on my face from when I had been fighting with the Bellas. _Great, just great. _

I exited the bathroom to see Mike sprawled out on the bed trying his hand at drawing. I walked over to see what he was drawing and it was just a simple stick figure. I held back a laugh but he caught the grin on my face, "And that's why I don't draw." He explained scratching out the stick figure. I rolled my eyes then sat on the edge of the bed.

"It takes practice." I said stealing a paper and pencil. I quickly sketched a rose, something I have done so many times I can do it in my sleep.

He watched intently as the flower grew more and more life like. I quickly jotted my signature at the bottom and handed him the paper. He smiled at it then looked at me, "How's you get so good?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"My mom wanted me to be an artist. Our house was always filled art supplies everywhere. For a while I wanted to be an artist too then learned it wasn't for me." I explained as Mike listened. Then my defense mode kicked in, "Why do you care?" I snapped.

He frowned for a moment at the anger in my voice then said, "I tolled you before; I'm not the jerk you think I am." He sat up and patted the space next to him for me to sit. I did so suspiciously. "Now how'd you go from being an artist to being a wrestler?" He inquired. Part of me wanted to trust him and part of me knew I shouldn't. He'd betrayed me before and didn't even apologize! Why should I tell him anything. However, the trusting side of me was stronger, over powering the part of me that was screaming not to talk to him.

"Well it all started when I was about 17 years old. I thought I wanted to be an artist, I had it all planned out; I'd graduate high school then go to art school in San Francisco. Once done with art school I'd move to Los Angeles and work for an interior design firm. Then one night there was nothing on but wrestling. I turned it on and I instantly became hooked. From that day on I just wanted to wrestle. I had to keep it a secret from my family though, knowing they wouldn't approve; that didn't last long though. One day I came out and told my mother and brother. They both laughed. When I said I wanted to be a wrestler my mom was obviously disappointed and gave me a 'Oh that's nice dear'. My brother thought I was a freak. I didn't even bother telling my dad. As soon as I graduated high school I packed up my things and moved out. I found a wrestling school in L.A and well that's how it happened." Not once throughout my story did he interrupt, just nodded.

"You're family didn't support you?" He asked and I shook my head no.

"Nobody did."

He nodded, "I understand how that is." I looked him in the eyes. I knew exactly what he was talking about too; no one supported him either. Although he has never told me that, I knew it. He was one of my heroes after all, I knew many things about it. I would never tell him though, didn't want to seem like a creep.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded again.

"My story's similar to yours…But I'm sure you've heard it, you are a fan after all." He smirked knowingly.

I gulped, "What?" I asked fear and alarm heavily present in my voice. He just simply gestured to my sketchbook, one I've had since my 19 birthday. My mom got it for me in hopes I'd change my mind about wanting to be a wrestler. I flipped through a couple of my earlier sketches looking for what could have tipped him off. Then I came across the horror.

On the page inside a heart were the words 'Alice loves The Miz' my eyes just about popped out of my skull. I tore out the sketch and was just about to crumple it but he snatched the drawing away. "If it makes you feel any better I thought it was cute." He whispered, his lips extremely close to my ear. Against my wishes goose bumps rose to my skin.

"Do you have any manners? You can't just look through someone's personal stuff!" I groaned taking my sketchbook and retreating to the couch. "I don't even know why I used to be a fan."

"Because I'm The Miz and I'm awesome." A smirk played on his lips. I rolled my eyes and tried to get comfortable on the couch. Finally finding a position that was suitable I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I felt a blanket being wrapped around me and a soft, "Sweet dreams Alice."

I was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I was surprised at how many reviews the last chapter got, you guys make me so proud lol :D! Anyways like always I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Keep on Reading and Reviewing. _**


	3. Absolutely Interesting Morning

My eyes drifted open still heavy with sleep as the smell of breakfast filled the air. I rolled over expecting to be on the bed but surprised when I landed on the carpet. A few curse words escaped my lips before hearing, "Good morning sleeping beauty."

My head popped up and there on my bed was The Miz. "Now tell me; why did you let me, the girl, sleep on the couch?" I groaned getting up and rubbing my achy muscles.

"I didn't have much of a choice you fell asleep before I could argue." He said while eating some pancakes that were piled on a plate resting on a food cart.

I saw there was another cart of food completely untouched. I made my way to the bed and sat down taking off the lids covering the food one by one. One plate had waffles, another had bacon and eggs and a third had a fruit salad. There was also a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice. "I didn't know what you would want so I kind of just ordered everything." He his eyes stayed glued to the TV screen, some sports show was playing.

"Thanks." I said digging into the waffles. "It's delicious." I mumbled my mouthful. He gave me a quick grin then chuckled. "What?" I asked taking another bite.

"You have a bit of waffle on the corner of your lips." Mike mumbled staring intently at my lips, and then brushed off the crumb with his thumb. I felt like he let his hand linger on my face a little longer than needed but I tried not to think about it. He brushed his hand gently across my face where I had my bruise and I winced in pain. Mike pulled away his hand then asked, "How'd you get that?"

I groaned remembering the unexpected fight, "Bellas-erm Garcias." I corrected not knowing what everyone called them off camera; I am an outcast after all. He chuckled then became serious again.

"Wait, I thought you were facing Barb?" He seemed puzzled.

"So did I…" I muttered grabbing the glass of milk and taking a sip.

We were silent during the rest of breakfast but I didn't mind. It wasn't an awkward silence, more of a peaceful one. When we were done, Mike wheeled out the food carts to the hallway then came back to the room. I laid my head on the pillow only to rise back up in alarm, "Today's Tuesday!" I shouted jumping out of bed.

"Yes, and yesterday was Monday then Wednesday and Thursday come afterwards." He said in a very Rebecca Black fashion. Before I can help it I laugh as he starts singing "It's Tuesday Tuesday, Gotta get down on Tuesday!"

"You're such a spazz!" I giggled throwing a pillow at his face."I just meant I have to pack since we're going to the next city today." I explained as started I packing my things. He flash me a smile before grabbing some clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. I finished backing all my clothing and just needed my toiletries, which were in the bathroom.

I walked to the bathroom door and knocked, "Mike hurry up! I need to get something from in there!"

He yelled back with, "Hold your horses, it takes a while to look this good." I could practically feel him smirk.

"You think you look good?" I laughed leaning against the door.

"I know you do too!" Mike Shouted. "You love me remember." He laughed referring to my sketch.

"Oh, shut- ahh!" I yelled midway falling to the tile. Luckily before I could do so a strong pair of arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes, which were once shut tight, and came face to face with Mike. "Thanks." I mumbled staring into his eyes.

"Don't worry about it; I have girls falling for me all the time." He said with a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes and smacked his chest.

Once stable on my feet again I grabbed my bag of make up and other toiletries and packed it in my suitcase. Once I zipped it up, I realized I was still in my pajamas and had to unzip my suitcase. I pulled out a plain white v-neck shirt and a pair of skinny jeans along with my bra and panties. I dashed inside the bathroom that has now been vacated by Mike and began getting dressed. Once done I went back to my suit case grabbed the toothbrush and tooth paste and brushed my teeth. Finally done getting ready for the day I packed my pajamas and toothbrush.

"Are you finally done? You've gone back and forth from between your suitcase and the bathroom like 15 times!" Mike asked impatiently.

"Stop exaggerating!" I rolled my eyes and slipped into a pair of flip-flops. He grabbed his suitcase and I grabbed mine. We exited the hotel room and made our way to the elevator.

"Do you know what city we're going to?" I asked him as I pressed the button to go to the lobby.

"We're driving to Dallas." He said stepping out as the elevator doors opened. Luckily, we are already in Texas so driving to Dallas shouldn't be so bad. "Hey Alice?" Mike asked as I walked to the front desk to check out. I looked at him and his expression tolled me everything; yet again, Mr. Mizanin didn't have a ride.

"You can ride with me…" I moaned. _Why am I being nice to him? _He beamed then threw his arms around me engulfing me in a hug, "Get off me!" I smack his bicep and wriggle out of his hold.

Mike takes my suitcases from my hand and then says, "I'll meet you by the car." He leaves with our luggage before I can say another word.

I shrug then walk up to the front desk. "That was sweet of your boyfriend." The young woman behind the desk commented. Had I been drinking anything at the time I would have done a spit take.

"Mike? He's not my boyfriend, he's just about the farthest thing from it!" I can't help but laugh. The young redhead shrugs and continues checking me out of the hotel.

As I walk out of the hotel, I spot The Miz talking to Maryse. I can pick up only on part of their conversation.

"Why are you hanging out with _her_?" The French-Canadian asked him as anger and jealousy filled her voice.

"She's a nice girl. I'm rather sick of hanging out with complete jerks." Mike stood up for me. I felt my heart skip a beat. _He stood up for me? _I felt a grin appear on my face as I walked over to them. As soon as Maryse caught sight of me, she rolled her eyes and whispered something into Mike's ear. He nodded to her then she scampered off.

I unlocked the car and popped the trunk. Mike placed the bags into the trunk then slammed it close. "Whoa there, why are you so mad?" I asked sliding into the driver's seat as he slumped into the passenger's.

"Some people are just so…frustrating."He sighed leaning his head against the headrest.

"I hear ya." I mumbled pulling out of the parking lot. The second time driving with Mike was not nearly as bad as the first. We hardly spoke though and the driving has only just begun so I was on alert waiting for the fighting to begin.

Mike started fiddling with the radio, "Will you just settle on something already?" I snapped. As soon as Mike stopped, it landed on Taylor Swift's 'You Belong with Me'. I started singing along to it.

"So let me get this straight; you have the voice of an angel, can wrestle as good as any guy I know and draw like a pro? The hell can't you do?" He asked smiling. I felt a blush grow on my cheeks.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side. The question had just slipped out of my mouth. I had been wondering why all day.

"I" pause, "Am not" pause, "A jerk!" He exclaimed for the third time since I've met him. I shrugged then continued driving.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I know this is kinda a weird place to leave off but...idk just deal with it. Anyways, I am so proud of all the reviews i have gotten on the story so far; You guys are great :D _**


	4. Absolutely Torn

"Alice!" Mike whined my name for the hundredth time; I swear he is like a five year old.

"Mike!" I mocked him. He has been begging me to pull over and go to a McDonalds whereas I am on a mission to get to Dallas as fast as possible.

He pouted, "Comon' I know you have to be hungry! It's been four hours since breakfast." And as if on cue, my stomach began growling. He smirked, "See." Leave it to my own body to betray me.

I just glared at him, "We're only an hour away from Dallas!"

"Please?" He stuck out his lower lip. I hate- and I mean _**hate**_- to admit it, but he looked adorable. His perfect pink pouty lips and sparkling sea blue eyes. He reminded me of a young puppy; determined to get what he wants through his looks. I was torn between wanting to make it to Dallas and making him happy so I could escape his little trance.

Damn that boy. "F-Fine." I got off the main road and pulled into a McDonalds. I parked the car and we got out. As we started walking I noticed a group of guys gathered by the gas station near by. Now normally this wouldn't bother me but something tolled me these guys were less than friendly. My muscles tensed as they came towards me. Two of them walked behind their 'leader', all of them dressed like your typical gangsters. Their black eyes taking time to travel up and down my body.

Suddenly I felt Mike wrap his arm around my waist. "Just go with it, alright?" He murmured in my ear eyeing the men. I made a small nod. He tightened his grip around me and made threatening looks at the gangsters, similar to those of a predator and its prey; basically saying 'Back off she's mine.' They continued undressing me with their eyes and Mike practically growled at them boring holes into their bodies. They backed off soon after.

As soon as we got into McDonalds I let lose a sigh of relief, glad to be away from those men. Then I realized Mike's arm was still wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me close into his body. Yet again I was torn; part of me wanted to put distance in between us the other part of me just had an overwhelming urge to be closer. Going with my instincts I decided to wriggle out of his arms. Looked up to him and caught slight frown appear on his face but maybe that was only my imagination.

We ordered our food and went to sit at an empty table. Mike was sipping on a milkshake and stayed quiet…too quiet. "Okay Mizanin, what gives? You've been silent the entire time." I waited for him to respond but he never did. _Okay then… _Then an idea sparked in my mind…

"Hey!" His head jerked up after I threw a french-fry at him. I threw a few more at his face. "Quit it!" He snapped but I kept going, determined to make him laugh. Eventually I ran out of ammo and that's when a smirk appeared on his face. "You're going to get it." I couldn't help but gulp.

Mike began laughing as he threw the fries back at me with speed. "Mike!" I shielded my face. "You're making a mess." I giggled throwing a few fries back; unfortunately Mike had ducked just as I did so. A middle-aged man turned around looking pissed because I threw a fry at him. I gasped. "I am so sorry." I apologized, my eyes nearly popping out of my skull. Mike on the other hand thought it was hilarious. The man just shook his head and muttered a few profanities.

Mike and I finished our lunch, putting a hold on the fry war. We threw our trash away and were just about to exit when Mike said, "I'll meet you by the car. I have to use the restroom."

"Didn't need to know the last part…" I laughed and exited making my way for my car.

"Ay mami! How bout you come wit us?" I heard a male voice from behind me. I spun on my heal and came face to face with one of those punks from earlier. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"How bout you and your buddies find some breath mints." I spat at him. He and his two cohorts laughed. "She's a feisty one, ain't she Chuy?" He asked the larger man beside him.

"That's the way we like em." He laughed. I scrunched my nose in disgust at the men.

Their leader pressed his body against mine, "I'll have you begging for it all night long." I just about gagged.

"We all know you're," I took a pause as I glanced as his pants, "To small to have me begging for anything." He looked like he was going to explode.

"This puta ain't worth our time." Chuy said and they began walking away.

"This 'puta' can kick your asses, chingatos!" I threatened. They turned around shocked that a blonde white girl knew Spanish slang like a native.

The leader pressed his body against mine one more time, "You wanna go, puta?" He held is fist up to my face.

"Bring it cabron." I countered. Before I even had the chance to throw a punch Mike was at my side.

"Back off." He threatened, bringing me close into him. Even though I didn't show it to the gangsters, I was scared to death. I threw my arms around the wrestler as the men started backing away. "Are you alright?" He asked scanning my body for any injuries.

"I could have taken them!" I defended myself not wanting to seem weak; I had a feeling he knew I was lying but I also had a feeling he let me lie. He sighed in relief seeing that there were know injuries on my body.

We walked back to the car and Mike headed for the driver's side. "Keys." He ordered. I tossed the keys at him and the blue-eyed man caught them with ease. I got in on the passenger's side and soon fell asleep.

"Alice…Alice wake up." Mike shook my shoulders lightly.

"Five more minutes." I grumbled, he chuckled and unbuckled the my seatbelt. What he did next, however, I wasn't prepared for.

My eyes flashed open when I realized he was lifting my body- which was probably light as a feather to him- "Mike put me down!" I squealed flailing my arms about. He rolled his azure eyes and let me down. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes then realized we were at the hotel. I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk and so did Mike.

"I'll take those." Mike smiled grabbing the bags from my hands. I eyed him suspiciously.

"You wanna room with me again, don't you?" I asked crossing my arms. He nodded guiltily. "Fine…" I muttered making a beeline to the front desk. I checked into the hotel and grabbed two key cards. "Here." I handed one to Mike as we walked inside the elevator. "Still don't understand why you can't room with a guy…" I let my voice trail off as I looked at him.

I was torn for the third time, between just get lost in his beautiful azure eyes and just get away from him. Mike Mizanin was a looker that's for sure – not that I'd ever, _ever,_ tell him.

The elevator door dinged and we got out onto our floor. I made my way for the room, as soon as I spotted it I pulled out my key card. I opened the door and noticed yet again, only one bed was in the room. "Really? I asked for two beds!" I grumbled.

I looked over to Mike and we had the same look on our face. "Dibs on the bed!" We both managed to yell at the same time. The blue-eyed man dropped all of the luggage and lunged for the bed. I quickly caught up to him and jumped on top of the bed…well, right on top of him.

There are barely inches away from our lips. His sea blue eyes starring into my hazel eyes. He began wrapping his arms around my waist, drawing me even closer to him; something I secretly craved for. As much as I craved it, as much as I craved _him_, that part of me that screamed not to talk to him was still present.

The other part of me wondered what it would be like to kiss those perfect lips just one time. One. To taste his mouth, to be even closer to him. The closest I've been with someone for a long time…

My body,

My mind,

My instincts,

Were torn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: This chapter was just...so-so. Not really up to my standards but I hoped you guys still enjoyed it. As always, never be afraid to review. Reviews are probably the easiest way to get me to update. _**


	5. Absolutely Drunk

"I-I-I have to go!" I fumbled, not only over my words but also out of Mike's strong arms and off the bed. Falling to the carpet I jump up and take one last look at the man on my bed; I study his features. My subconscious committing them to memory probably thinking this would be the last time I'd ever dare be around him- which it probably is; why embarrass myself any further in front of him? I don't want to leave but before I can stop myself, my legs are storming out of the hotel room.

As soon as I enter the hallway my eyes come across a barely clothed Maryse. The French-Canadian passes by me without even throwing a look my way. She knocks on the door and I bolt down the hallway knowing what was going to happen in that room- it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see they are going to hook up.

I can feel the hot tears roll down my flushed cheeks as I frantically press the elevator button. All I want is to get as far away from Mike as possible. _How stupid am I for thinking he might have actually kissed me? How stupid am I for momentarily believing he wasn't a jerk?_

"Are you alright?" A male voice asks from behind me. I turned around there before me was Alex Riley- Well, Kevin Kiley. Being about five inches taller then me, I had to tilt my head up a little to look him in the eyes. His expression was caring; definitely opposite of what I was used to from him.

"And why would you care?" I asked him, my sobs coming out much louder than before. Kevin's expression has changed from a caring one to a mixture of guilt, worry and nervousness. It reminded me of how people look when babies and toddlers cry; some people know how to soothe the infant, others just do what Kevin was doing:

"Please-Please don't cry." Kevin begs rubbing his neck nervously. This was a Kevin- or Alex- I was very much not used to. If anything, I would expect him to ignore me not attempt to help me. "It was all The Diva's idea I swear! Mainly Maryse, Brie and Nikki though…" He confesses guiltily, although I have no idea what he is confessing to.

"Wh-what?" I sniffle, my tears subsiding. His eyes widened and his lips part but no words are spoken for a while. "Whatever…" I mutter stepping into the elevator as it finally opens

"That time we threw ice water on you. It was all their idea." The wrestler finally spits out fallowing me in. I press the button for the lobby and it lights up. The doors close as he says, "I'm really sorry that had to be your first impression of me. I'm not a jerk." I flinch at the last sentence…

"That seems to be everybody's story." I grumble staring at my shoes.

"What do you mean by that?" Confusion fills Alex's voice.

I sigh looking into his eyes, "To make a long story short; once a jerk, always a jerk." That did not clear anything up for him; in fact, I think I just made him even more puzzled.

"You can tell me that long story over a drink, besides; you look like you could use one." He smiled a genuine smile. I smiled back softly as we got out of the elevator and made our way for the bar inside the hotel. I've never been one to drink away my sorrows but tonight may be different.

_**(Mike's P.O.V)**_

"Oh my God, Kev, what'd you do to her?" I asked in disbelief of what was before me; never would have pictured Alice as the one to get wasted. I guess I was wrong because in front of me in Kevin's arms was a drunken passed out Alice. Kevin wasn't too far from being wasted either.

"We just had a few drinks." He slurred his words a bit. _A few drinks my ass. _

I shook my head at them then sighed, "Just hand her over." Before I knew it, the blonde was placed into my arms and Kevin was out of sight. "Oh Alice, what has he done to you?" I asked even though she obviously wasn't going to answer.

I kicked the door closed, walked over to the bed the gently set her down on her side. Her blonde locks were going in all directions. I tucked a few strands behind her ear and her hazel eyes began drifting open.

"Hey-hic-hey there Michael…" She greeted hiccupping. _I have a feeling this is going to be a long night._

"Comon' lets get you into something more comfortable…" As soon as I spoke the words, I regretted them.

A smile appeared on her face and she wrapped her arms around me, pressing her body against mine, "Mike…I'm _usually_ not that kind of girl." The hazel-eyed girl hinted seductively.

"Alice that's not what I meant." I sat her down on the bed. The blonde began stripping off her shirt. Luckily, she had a tank top underneath. I quickly fetched her suitcase and began digging out pajamas. Every time I showed her something, she would shake her head or make the gag gesture. "Alice there is nothing else in here to wear!" I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated.

"I want something of yours." Alice mumbled eying my suitcase. _Something of mine?_

"You are a strange one when drunk…" I dragged out my suitcase. "Now what would you like to wear?" I asked semi-sarcastically. When she picked out a pair of my sweat pants and a t-shirt, I couldn't help but laugh. Why she wanted to wear my clothes was beyond me but I was just glad she was going to be wearing _something. _I helped her slide on the t-shirt and no surprise it was to big, but she seemed to like it and that made me smile. Now for the tricky part; her pants. I just didn't want her thinking I was trying anything on her. I began unbuttoning her jeans but she soon took over the task. I turned around to give Alice some privacy.

"I'm…I'm decent- Mike you have a cute butt." I peered over my shoulder and the hazel-eyed beauty was staring at me.

I laughed a, "Thank you. Now get in bed." She nodded sleepily and got under the covers. I turned off the light and got in on my side. A few seconds later, I felt a small warm body cuddle up to me. I couldn't help but smile. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Getting comfortable." She mumbled resting her head on my chest. I smiled at the adorable blonde then quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Oh my gosh this chapter sucks! Well the second half does at least. I'm kinda ashamed to even publish it. Anyways I hope you guys excused the awfulness and still enjoyed it! Keep on reading and reviewing. _**


	6. Absolutely Falling

'_Never, ever, again will I drink a single drop as long as I live.' _I vowed to myself in my brain still afraid to open my eyes and see what horrors await me. All I knew was that I was snuggled into what felt like a body.

Warily I opened one eye only to be blinded by sunlight. I squinted and rose my head ever so slightly just to catch a glimpse at who I was lying on top of. Even the slightest movement made my head feel like someone just slammed a sledgehammer at my skull. Although it pained me- literally- I _needed _to know who was in bed with me. My eyes widened when I saw that it was Mike. _If he had sex with me while I was drunk I swear to God I'm killing him._

Thankfully he was still asleep- I wasn't quite ready to talk about anything yet- so that gave me time to assess the situation.

- I am hung over

- I have no recollection of last night

- Mike looks adorable when he sleeps

- Mike was currently in his boxers

- Mike looks adorable when he sleeps

- I was clothed

- I was clothed in _his _clothing

- I mean he seriously looks absolutely adorable when sleeping

Did I mention the adorableness of Mike right now? His eyes were closed peacefully. His usually styled hair was in all directions. Those perfect lips of his were parted ever so slightly…

_Whoa there! _That must be the alcohol talking…Right? I mean I couldn't seriously think he was attractive after all he's done to me if I weren't hung over…

He began stirring underneath me. I froze like a deer caught in headlights. _What do I do? I can't move. _After a minute of him squirming my muscles finally decided to cooperate with me and I slid to the other side of the bed. Unfortunately when I reached the end of the bed my body decided to keep going and landed my ass on the floor.

"Ow" I groaned. Moments later I heard a light chuckled then the ruffling of sheets. He leaned over the side of the bed smiling a sleepy smile; see what I mean about being ador- Never mind.

"Rough night last night?" He flashed me a knowing smile.

"You tell me, I don't remember a single thing." I rubbed my temples still sitting on the carpet. He got of the bed and sat beside me.

"Really?" He said in a low some what devious voice. Chills ran down my spine and goose bumps rose to my skin. _Oh God what happened last night?_ "I can remind you if you'd like?" He murmured in my ear making a blush rise to my face.

I scooted away from him causing even more of a pounding pain in my head. "I'm never drinking ever again." I grumbled hanging my head. I heard his soft chuckle once more. My head snapped up, "What's so funny Mizanin?" Future note to self: Never snap your head up to look at someone when hung over, there will be hell to pay.

"Don't worry nothing huge happened. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that." He said moving his body next to mine. Without thinking I leaned my body against his then rested my head on his shoulder.

"You promise?" I asked closing my eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body then hating myself for enjoying it. I mean this was one of my worst enemies right here. He's made my life hell since day one, why should I be so quick to forgive him or do anything with him for that matter. Part of me- the naive part probably- couldn't help but think that he might be a changed man.

He smiled at me. "I promise….although you did come on to me last night…and said I had a cute butt." My eyes flashed open and I looked at him with an expression of alarm.

"Please tell me you're joking." I beg.

"You were drunk, it's not that big of a deal. I've seen worse." Mike shrugged it off as I groaned; this day just kept getting better and better and it was only morning.

I cover my eyes, "I shall repeat; I am **never **drinking again." The blue-eyed man laughed softly then walked over to his suit case pulling out a small bottle of pills. He walked to the bathroom then returned handing me a glass of water and some Advil. "You're a saint." I mumbled swallowing the pills. Then I gulped down the water.

Mike went back to his suitcase and pulled on a pair of seat pants but still remained shirtless. Then I realized I was still dressed in his clothing, "Mike, any reason as to why I'm in you're clothes?" I asked feeling the pain slowly fade from my head. I almost didn't want to hear the answer, _almost_.

"You wouldn't wear anything else." The Ohio-native explained to me. I nodded in response. I stood up from my spot on the carpet then retreated back to the bed.

"I feel like going to bed and sleeping for a year." I mumbled just thinking aloud. I was surprised when he laid down next to me on the bed.

"We can sleep a little while longer seeing how it's almost five in the morning." I don't know what excited me more; the fact that I was able to get more sleep or the fact he said _we_.

I closed my eyes yet found myself unable to sleep. Too much thinking going on in my head. Thoughts swarming around Mike. As much as I didn't want to admit it I was falling for him. The only problem was that I was unsure if he would catch me.

I locked those thoughts away and tried my hardest to fall asleep but it was to no avail. "Can't fall asleep either?" Mike asked and I nodded wordlessly.

After a moment I opened my eyes and caught Mike looking at me intently. I gave him a small smile, which he returned. "Is it really five in the morning?" I asked staring at the ceiling.

"Unfortunately." He replied, maybe it was just my imagination but I swear it felt like he was getting closer to my body.

No, it was really happening. Mike's body was now touching mine and it gave me a bit of peace. '_Why does he feel so warm?' _was the only thought in my mind. I basked in the rays of warmth his body seemed to send off. I had never felt this warmth, this happiness with anyone else and I never wanted it to end.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked enjoying this moment. I didn't really want to do anything but lay next to him but I decided not to tell him that.

"I don't know…We could just talk." He turned his body, propping himself up on his elbow. I rolled onto my side so now we were face to face.

So that's exactly what we did. We talked about anything and everything; from the pointless stuff to the important stuff. We shared stories of first dates or funniest pranks. The conversation never became old.

Maybe Mike really wasn't the jerk I made him out to be. Maybe he was telling the truth. The longer our conversation last the more I was beginning to believe him. Sure he can be cocky and arrogant but he does have his sweet-side. He was letting me see that sweet-side of him and I loved every moment of it.

As much as I wanted to keep talking both of us were starting to slur our words, signaling we were getting tired. He was telling me stories of his family when he drifted off to sleep. I smiled at his sleeping figure and pulled up a blanket around us. I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I don't know about you guys but i am LOVING this chapter. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed for this story. I can't even begin to describe how happy i get when i get a review. Keep on reading :D_**


	7. Absolutely Confident

As my eyes drifted open there was Mike exactly as I left him earlier this morning. Hair still messed up, his beautiful eyes still closed and lips still parted. I peered over his shoulder and saw it was now 8:55 am. I sighed and rolled out of bed.

I didn't really have anything to do today, other than a much-needed work out. I went into the bathroom and changed into my work out clothes. I threw my blonde locks into a ponytail then brushed my teeth and washed my face. Once I was all ready I exited the bathroom and began my search for my i-pod. Once I found it I looked at Mike again and felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips. I walked up to side table and wrote him a note;

_Mikey :),_

_Went to the gym._

_Be back around ten._

_-Alice_

I left the hotel room and took the stairs down to the gym in the hotel. I groaned inwardly when I saw who was there; the twins from hell.

The two brunettes looked at me with disgust but I did my best to ignore them. After I did my warm up, I heard them snicker something along the lines of, 'looks like the cow wants to lose some weight' as I stepped onto the treadmill. _'Just ignore them' _I thought as I put in my ear buds and started running on the treadmill.

After about a half hour on the treadmill I stepped off and got a mat. I laid down and decided to work on my abs. Three sets of 25 sit ups later I felt like someone was watching me. I got up, turned around and there was Nikki and Brie. "We don't get why you work out, it's not going to change the fact that your ugly." Brie smiled wickedly.

"Well you bimbo's don't get much of anything so I'm not surprised." I retorted and I surprised myself. I don't know where this sudden backbone was coming from but I silently prayed it wouldn't leave me.

I walked away from the speechless girls and exited the gym with a bounce in my step and a newfound confidence.

I decided to take the elevator back up and who else was there but Kevin. "Hey Kev." I greeted with a smile. I may be still an outcast in the WWE but I honestly didn't care anymore. Plus last night we were basically drinking buddies so that meant we were aloud to talk to each other right? God this is high school all over again!

"Hey." He greeted messaging his temples; looks like he had a hang over too. He stepped out of the elevator.

Before the doors closed I yelled out a, "Good luck with the hang over." I said and he froze. He spun on his heal and jumped back in the elevator.

"Is it that obvious that I'm fighting one?"

I nodded, "Well that and I was there when you got it. At least I think I was. I really don't remember."

"My headache won't go away. This sucks!" He groans. I rub his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry I have some Advil in my room." I said and heard him mumble something like 'Thank God.'

As the elevator doors opened I stepped out and led him to my room. Of course I left the key card in the room. I began knocking on the door.

It opened and we were greeted by, "What now Maryse? Oh…hey guys." Mike stepped aside letting Kevin and I in.

"So Blondie still bothering you about… you know?" Kevin asked Mike.

"Not now Kev." Mike grumbled.

Part of me wanted to know what they were talking about but I knew it was none of my business so I didn't say anything.

"Mike where's your Advil?" I asked look him. He seemed lifeless. His usually brilliant eyes were dull and exhausted. Whatever it was Maryse was doing to him, it obviously took a lot out of him.

Mike dug out the bottle from his suitcase and handed to me. I filled up a glass of water from the bathroom and handed the pill and water to Kevin. He took the pills and downed the water.

Kevin thanked me then left the hotel room. Now it was just me and Mike.

I sat down on the bed and looked at Mike who was standing in the middle of the room with his hands running through his hair. He looked so confused; like he was fighting a battle with himself. I wanted so bad to help but I didn't know what to do. I took a deep breath before standing up and making may way over to him.

"Mike, what's wrong?" I ask looking into his tired eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

I raised my brow, "Don't lie to me."

A brief smile came across his face, " I saw your note. I thought it was cute."

A blush came across my face but then I realized he was just trying to change the subject. "Mikey, just tell me what's wrong." I pleaded.

"Nothing now go take a shower, you just worked out." He gave me a weak smile. I complied with his orders, grabbed some clothing and went into the bathroom.

I stripped of my clothing and got into the shower. I let the warm water slide down my body, completely relaxing me. I washed my body then my hair. I stepped out of the shower and secured a towel around my body. I grabbed the blow dryer and began drying my blonde mane. Once satisfied with my hair I pulled on a pair of short shorts and a off the shoulder t-shirt. I applied a bit of black eyeliner and some lip-gloss then exited the bathroom.

Expecting to see Mike, I frowned when I saw the room was empty. Then a note caught my attention. I walked over to the side table and picked up the small piece of paper.

_Alice,_

_I had something to take care of._

_I'll be back around 12:00._

_Maybe we can grab lunch…_

_- Mikey_

_P.S- you are the only one allowed to call me that_

A smile played on my lips as I put the note down.

Now the only thing that could bring me down was the fact I would have to wait to see him.

I hate waiting.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I'll have you guys know that I stayed up until four thirty in the morning just to write this chapter; so you better as fuck enjoy it (Just kidding. sorry about the hostility.) Anyways, thanks for reading!_**


	8. Absolutely Friends

_It's just lunch Alice, calm the fuck down! _

My mind would not let me relax. It fixated on every little detail. Were my teeth clean? Something on my face? Does my outfit look all right?

_It's just lunch with a friend…_

A friend.

The word echoed in my mind; to me it seemed completely odd to call him that. I guess we really had gone from enemies to friends.

I heard the door click open and it snapped me out of my thoughts. In walked Mike. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, black t-shirt and some sneakers. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You look nice." His blue eyes seemed happy but I still saw traces of exhaustion and frustration in them.

I was about to thank him when my cell phone went off. My heart momentarily stopped beating when I recognized the ring tone. "I-I have to take that." I dashed for my phone leaving Mike utterly confused.

Only one person had that specific ring.

The person who mattered most to me.

_**(Mike P.O.V)**_

I watched as Alice walked into the bathroom for some privacy. I could faintly hear her voice.

"Hey honey." Who was she calling honey and why was it bothering me so much? I felt a twinge of anger wash over me. Except it was not exactly anger. Was it…It couldn't be…

Jealousy.

Alice and I are just friends nothing more, nothing less. Even if part of me wanted something more, and if the plan was for us to be something more, for now we are friends and I should be content with that.

Should be but I'm not.

Against my better judgment, I eavesdropped a little on their conversation.

"I know, I miss you too." Alice's voice was a mere whisper but I caught it.

There was a pause as the other person spoke. "I can't wait to see you again. I love you." Again, that pang, that twinge of jealousy popped up. _She's in love…_

"Bye." She sighed. I stepped away from the door and sat on the bed. When she emerged from the bathroom, I acted as if I heard nothing.

_**(Alice P.O.V)**_

I let loose a sigh of relief. Everything was fine.

As I stepped back into the room, I expected Mike to bombard me with questions but he was quiet. And for that, I was thankful. I wasn't ready to talk about it yet. If he were to find out about what situation I was in, the questions that would be asked would just rub salt in old wounds.

The only question he asked was, "Are you ready for lunch?" And I nodded even though the moment the phone rang I had lost my appetite.

_Snap out of it Alice! Isn't this what you wanted? A nice lunch with your friends?_

That last sentence stung for two reasons; there was nothing nice about this lunch and I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that these people are my friends.

I stabbed at my salad with my fork a few times, as I listened to Barbie- Kelly Kelly- Eve and Kevin gab on about something. I wasn't really listening to the words as much as just the sound of their voices. Ever since Mike has left lunch with Maryse I have been stuck with them.

I was fine with Kevin. It was the girls who got on my nerves.

I don't know how Maryse, Barbie and Eve could act as if we were friends all throughout lunch but some how they did. And I let them. As much as I wanted to call them out on their shit, I didn't . Maybe because before Mike was at my side but now he was gone. He left. With _her_.

Mike didn't really leave with her, and they didn't really leave at all but by 'coincidence' they both needed to 'leave for the restroom'.

So yeah, I was kind of mad and jealous. I didn't know what the story was with Maryse and Mike. I had heard they were dating and there was that night she came to our room barely clothed. _We're just friends. Don't be so jealous. _

"Hey you okay?" Mike asked as he sat back down next to me with Maryse on the other side of him. I looked up from my salad and saw two pairs of eyes staring back at me. Maryse's threatening ones and Mike's concerned ones.

"Just peachy…" I mumbled going back to stabbing my salad.

Lunch felt like it went on for days. As soon as it was over and I was back in my room I crashed on the bed. I closed my eyes and then felt another body land next to me. I turned to face him.

"Are you dating anyone?" I blurted out and instantly regretted opening my mouth.

"Are you?" He shot back.

"That's none of your business." When the word escaped my lips they felt wrong. I don't know why I was getting so defensive but I was.

"I could tell you the same thing." Mike retorted. The new tension in the room was suffocating me. This isn't how it's supposed to be with us. I've never felt awkwardness with Mike before now. "Why do you wanna even know?" He asked a little more gentle this time.

"It's Maryse isn't it?" My mouth kept on running as if I had no control over what I was saying.

He sighed running his hand through his hair, "It _was_. I ended things with her today at lunch."

"Really?"

Mike gave me a soft smile, "Really." The smile faded as he asked, "Are you dating anyone?"

"No." I answered noticing how close we were. I could feel his warm breath hitting my lips.

He sighed again, "Don't lie to me."

I was confused. _What was he talking about? _He must of taken my silence as permission to go on.

"I heard you talking on the phone. You said 'I love you' on the phone. I don't care if you have a boyfriend…" He trailed off.

"That wasn't my boyfriend…" I paused taking in a deep breath.

"That was my daughter."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: *Cues dramatic 'Dun, Dun, DUNNN'* Didn't expect that now did ya? Anyways, as always thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Reviews mean the world to me when it comes to writing. Even if this chapter wasn't exactly up to my standards i hope you enjoyed it. _**


	9. Absolutely In Like

Mike looked back at me in shock and confusion. I did not know if this was a good reaction or not. _Maybe I shouldn't have told him…_

"You-you have a daughter?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

I nodded, "She's turning four in a couple of weeks. She stays with my best friend." I smiled thinking about my little girl. I wish I could take her on the road with me but she's too young.

The confusion on his face only grew. "But you're only twenty…" Mike trailed off.

"I'm twenty-two years old." I corrected, not seeing how that mattered. I mean sure I was a little young to be the mother of a four year old but there have been younger. I got off the bed and went to my suitcase, fishing out the picture of her I keep with me. I returned to the bed handing him the photo.

"She's beautiful…She looks just like you." His azure eyes sparkled and a smile appeared on his face. "What's her name?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the photo.

"Delilah." I smiled looking at the picture with him. He was right; she did look just like me. Delilah had the same golden locks as me, same nose even the same smile. The only thing different about her was her eyes. Mine were hazel but Delilah's were a gorgeous blue-green.

"Why haven't you ever mentioned her?" Mike turned his attention to me.

I sighed, "I love her more than anything in the world. Many people said I was making a mistake when I refused to put her up for adoption. I'm young, single, almost never home; all the odds were against me. Even my own parents told me I was making a mistake. Everyone told me that I should have given her up, that she would only make my life harder but the minute I held her in my arms, I knew I made the right choice. I was just tired of hearing how I was making the wrong decision when I knew I wasn't. Sometimes I can't help but think maybe she would have been better off with an adoptive family. One with a mother and a father…" I was on the verge of tears when I finished. Mike saw this and closed the space between us, brining me into his strong embrace. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest.

"It's okay. You made the right choice." He whispered rubbing my back. Mike leaned away and looked me in my hazel eyes, "Never let anyone tell you different."

I nodded wiped my away my tears. "Thanks Mike. It's- it's nice to know someone's on my side for once." I send him a weak smile.

He cupped my chin, "I'm _always_ on your side." He murmured, his azure-orbs gazing into my hazel eyes. He began leaning in, so close I can almost taste him. Just as I begin closing my eyes there is a knock at the door causing me to sigh.

"One of us should get that…"

"It can wait." He replied leaning in again.

"Comon' Mike! I know you're in there!" Kevin yells from the other side of the door.

Mike sighs and gets off the bed, muttering something like, "Someone better be dying or I'm going to kill him." I watched from the bed as he opened the door for Kevin. "What?" Mike growled and Kevin gulped. I almost wanted to laugh because Kevin was the bigger of the two but was also the scared one – for the moment, at least.

"What's your problem?" Kevin asked raising his eyebrows.

"You interrupted something important." Mike said, frustration filled his voice.

"What was so important that…" The taller man trailed off looking past Mike and seeing me on the bed. "OH…" His eyes widened. I waved awkwardly.

"Yeah. So, what do you want?" Mike ran a hand through his hair.

Kevin mumbled something that neither Mike nor I could here.

"What?"

Kevin sighed pulling Mike out into the hallway then shut the door. Alrighty then…

I was about to get up and go out to the hallway, but then my phone began vibrating. The bright screen of the phone glowed showing me I had one new message.

_Lilah's crying up a storm again…You really should call her ~ Sam_

My heart broke a little at that. My baby girl needed me and I wasn't there…Maybe it was time for me to take her on tour with me. She'd be four soon enough and it's not like she has school or anything – kindergarten doesn't start until she's five and nothings going to happen if she misses preschool…Maybe, just maybe I would take her on tour.

I dialed the number and smiled when I was greeted by, "Hi mommy!"

"Hey sweetie! How are you?" I asked sprawling out on the bed.

"Happy now, before I was sad because I missed you."

I almost wanted to start crying again, "I know, I miss you too. How's Sammy?"

"He's cranky."

I laughed, "Why?"

"He misses you too." I heard a male voice say then my daughter giggle.

"Hey I thought I was making this call for Delilah, not a cranky Sam!" I pretended to be mad only to earn more giggles from Delilah.

As the conversation progressed I learned that it was more Sam who had missed me rather than Delilah, but when I thought about it I missed my best friend too. Half way through the phone call Delilah fell asleep and it was just me and Sam.

"So how's being a Diva going?" He asked.

I rolled over to face the ceiling, "Surprisingly, it's getting better." A small smile formed on my lips thinking of Mike.

"Still changing in the janitor's closet?" Sam questioned. I nodded then face palmed when I realized he couldn't see me. "Are you nodding?" he chuckled

"Shut up." I mumbled and his laughter rang in my ears. The door clicked open and in walked Mike. I gave him a small smile, which he returned. I could tell the smile was fake though; even if his grin was a seemingly happy one his eyes were full of frustration and exhaustion.

"Hello? Earth to Alice…" Sam's voice trailed off.

I snapped out of my trance, "What?" I asked as he sighed.

"I said; I have to go but I miss you." He said sweetly into the phone. I smiled, even if he couldn't see me. Sam was always the sweetheart towards me. People always said that we should have gotten together but that just wasn't us. We were best friends and that's exactly what we wanted to be. Sure we tried going out once but neither one of us really felt anything.

"I miss you too Sam. Bye. Tell Lilah I love her."I smiled.

"Will do. Bye."

A few minutes after the call ended Mike came out wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. Just as the other night, it was very close to coming off. I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't have minded…

I blushed at the thought then started distracting myself with my cell phone, hoping – praying he wouldn't ask me why I'm blushing.

"What's with the blush?"

_Damn it…_

"Nothing just get some clothes on." I blurted out. _Oh boy._

A smirk formed on his perfect lips. "Nah, I'm actually quite comfortable in the towel." The water glistened off his body distracting me as he spoke. The blue-eyed man drew nearer and nearer to the bed. My heart was racing.

"Unless I'm making you, nervous?" He murmured in my ear, causing me to quiver much to his pleasure. "I am making you nervous, aren't I?" Mike asked, the distance between us was shrinking by the second.

"No…" I lied, and it was obvious.

I could feel Mike's smirk growing, "Really…" whispered sending chills down my spine. "I think you're lying."

"Oh get over yourself Mizanin and get some damn clothes on!" I snapped burying my head in a pillow.

He chuckled, "Suit yourself…"

No more than a couple minutes later I felt the bet shake slightly as another body laid next to me. "Alice…" he called my name softly. I only buried my head more into the pillow. "Alice." He repeated. Mike sighed, "I didn't wanna have to do this…" Then he began tickling me like a mad man.

"Mike!" I giggled rolling over, merely a few inches from his body. He continued tickling me until my laughs became silent. Then he stopped.

"You know you have a really cute laugh. You're nose scrunches and it's really adorable." He commented causing me to blush.

I snuggled into his side with out thinking but I knew he didn't mind. "You're too sweet." I mumble as he begins running his hand through my hair.

"You deserve someone to be nice to you…and I happen to really like you." He whispers. My heart nearly stopped beating.

"I –I like you too." I whisper back.

I can almost feel him smirking, "I know." He raises my chin so I look him in the eyes. "I know…" he repeats pecking my lips for the first time.

I was in heaven.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yay! They admit their feelings for each other AND they kiss! This is one of my favorite chapters so far and i liked writing it but now i'm rambling so i'll just shut up! Thanks for reading :D_**


	10. Absolutely Canceled

"You did what?" Lucinda's baby-blue eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she flailed the brush in her hand upwards, which also yanked my blonde hair.

"Ow! Watch what your doing Luce!" My shoulders tensed in pain forming knots in my back. _Great, just great. This is exactly what I need before a match. _Though it was only a house show, I still didn't want to have anything interfere with my match.

"Don't change the subject." She began gently brushing my blonde locks, styling it into my usual ponytail and streaked bangs. Tonight's color was red but my ring attire had been changed. Someone finally realized my outfit looked strikingly similar to Eve's. Something I had brought up on multiple occasions but no one thought it really mattered as I hardly get any airtime.

My top was now a crimson v-neck halter-top meant to look like a leather vest that revealed my stomach and belly button ring. Black shorts clung tightly to my lower body, not leaving much to the imagination and a pair of black and red wrestling boots were laced on my legs and feet. Also new to my ring attire was a pair of gloves, they were the same shade of red as my hair.

Luce tied a hair band around my golden blonde tresses "How exactly did you go from arch enemies to being in-like and kissing?"

"We weren't _arch _enemies." I stared at her reflection in the mirror, glaring slightly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Really? Because I can recall many occasions where he has been nothing but an annoying dick who likes to play tricks on you then you do it back and these little wars go on between the both of you for days. Same with the rest of the roster."

"Okay so maybe we were arch enemies but I think he's changed." I defended Mike.

Lucinda shrugged, not completely convinced, "Just promise me you'll be careful okay?" She asked softly, worried about me. Lucinda was one of my best friends even though she was about five years older than me and most of the time she was more of a mother to me than anyone else I know. I gave her a small smile and rose to my feet, then engulfed her in a hug.

"I promise. Now quit worrying about me." We both laughed as we pulled apart from the hug. "Now I'm going to go win my match." I said my tone utterly confident. I spun around on my heel and made my exit.

About halfway down the hallway, I heard a catcall that made me stop dead in my tracks and a blush appear on my face. Then I felt a pair of strong arms snake their way around my bare waist. The close contact made goose bumps rise on my body. "You have no idea how happy I am about the outfit change." A low voice whispered in my ear causing me to blush even more.

"You're such a perv, Mizanin." I joked, elbowing him lightly then spinning around. His lips were in his famous smirk as his blue orbs met my hazel ones. I pressed my lips against his, creating a sweet and tender kiss.

"You know you love it." He responded after the quick kiss. "And you know, we're not supposed to be intimate like this backstage." Mike chuckled.

"Says the man who whistled at me then proceeded to tell me how much he liked my new ring-wear." I giggled and he shrugged. "Now let go of me, I have a match against the Bella's in five minutes." I attempted to leave his warm embrace but his arms were locked around me securely.

"Funny you should mention your match…" Mike let go of me with one arm and began rubbing his neck awkwardly. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms waiting for further explanation.

"It's been canceled." My blood-boiled when those words were spoken by someone other than Mike. I turned to the side and saw a platinum blonde leaning against the wall a smug smile on her face. "Sorry about that. But with your little… _outburst_ at the Bella's, it has been decided that I should take your place in the match. Hope you don't mind." Maryse explained while examining her perfectly manicured nails, her tone was falsely apologetic.

"Not at all," I spoke through gritted teeth, "break a leg." I stormed off in the direction of the janitor's closet. An additional pair of footsteps tolled me that Mike was fallowing behind me. I couldn't believe he knew about this and didn't tell me.

"Alice, are you okay?" He asked. Why are men always so clueless? '_Oh yeah Mike I'm fine, it's not like your ex-girlfriend is sabotaging my wrestling career or anything…Oh wait, she is!_' I thought bitterly but bit my tongue knowing it wasn't his fault.

Mike quickly overtook me and forced me to stop. "It's about your match isn't?"

"I think you mean Maryse's match." I mumbled avoiding his unwavering gaze. It was to no avail, however, as he cupped my chin and forced me to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me that it was going to be canceled?" I asked, my tone laced with a mild anger.

He sighed, "I didn't want to be the one to crush your happiness. I'm pretty sure I've done that plenty of times in the past." He muttered the last sentence under his breath while straightening up and removing his hands from my face. I instantly felt horrible for being angry earlier.

"Oh." Was all that I could manage to say. A few moments later, my mouth decided to cooperate again by adding, "I'm sorry for being angry. It just kinda ticked me off, ya' know?"

He nodded, "I get it. Now go get changed…on second thought, don't change." His gorgeous blue eyes trailed my body up and down. I whacked his chest and giggled.

"You have sex on the brain Mizanin." I began walking towards the janitor's closet once more.

"Well I am The Grand Mizard of Lust, The Demon of Desire, Soldier of Seduction-"

I rolled my eyes, cutting him off by shutting the door behind me. I quickly changed from my wrestling gear to a pair of grey skinny jeans that hugged my lower body perfectly, a grey-blue lace blouse with a ribbon belted through it that tied around my waist and my favorite boots. I put my wrestling gear in my bad and slung it over my shoulder, exiting the closet.

"I still liked your other outfit." Mike pouted causing me to laugh.

"Be a good boy and I just might put it on later."

"Really?" He murmurs wrapping his arms around me, forcing me to press my body against his. Shivers run down my spine but I refuse to let him know – knowing that if I did, his already big ego would grow.

"Probably not." I giggle trying to escape his embrace.

He laughs, "Yeah, that's what I thought." The blue-eyed man then lowers his head ever so slightly and captures my lips with his. My hands weave their way through his short perfectly styled hair. He licks my bottom lip driving every part of me absolutely wild. I would have deepened the kiss if I didn't have the feeling we were being watched. I pulled out of the kiss and managed to catch a glimpse of someone ducking behind the corner.

"Something wrong?" Mike asked peering over his shoulder.

"Just thought I saw something." I mumbled before gently pulling his face towards mine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yay i updated! I've been having a bit of writers block plus school just started resulting in me not being able to write as much :( But i promise to update as often as i can...even if that means it's going to be slightly irregular. Anyways, thanks for reading! _**


	11. Absolutely Surprised

"So are you going to put on your extremely sexy ring attire for me? I'd say I've been a very good boy this evening." Mike asked, trailing kisses from my jaw down to my collarbone. I bit back a moan as I wondered how we went from watching some romantic comedy in our hotel room to this very heated make-out session.

"Mike," I moaned as he began lightly biting at my neck, "Mikey, stop it." I gently try to push him away but he is a lot bigger and stronger than I am.

More moans of pleasure build up but I refuse to let them out, "Michael, I'm serious. Please stop." He stops and looks at me. In his azure blue eyes, there is a small trace of guilt.

"Something wrong?" He asks, still hovering over my body.

I swallow the lump that's growing my throat, "It's just that… I… I feel kind of weird doing this." He cocked his head to the side, confused. "I mean, you're great, you're sweet and funny and just amazing but we haven't even been out on a date and-"

"I think I get what you're saying." I expected him to be maybe just a little offended but he wasn't. He just smiled then proceeded to ask, "So how about tomorrow night, you and I go out on a proper date?"

I smiled back, "Okay."

"Good." He kissed me on the cheek, and then rolled off the bed. "I'm going to take a shower…I would ask if you want to join me but…" He trailed off joking as I laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Just go take your shower, perv."

**…**

_Ring!_

_Five more minutes, _I thought as I rolled over. Only to realize that it wasn't an alarm clock that was ringing but instead my cell phone.

I blindly began feeling around for the phone, knocking over several things in the process. Finally, I felt the phone and brought it to my ear while pressing 'talk'.

"Hello?" I yawned into the phone.

"Mommy! Mommy, guess what!" Delilah's sweet little voice instantly perked me up.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked, now sitting up and stretching. I glanced to the side and expected to see Mike but he wasn't there. I frowned; where was he?

"Did you hear me, Mommy?" My daughter asked.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She sighed as if exasperated and I held back a laugh, "I said that Sammy and I have a surprise for you."

_A surprise? _"You do?" I asked confused. The bathroom door creaked opened and out came Mike, dressed in a pair of sweat pants one of his own I'm awesome t-shirts. I raised my brow at him and he shrugged.

"It was the only clean thing I had." The blue-eyed man mouthed.

"Alice, are you there?" Sam's voice replaced Delilah's.

"Yeah, I'm here." I replied, still confused by what surprise they had for me. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I swung my legs over the bed, "Hold on, someone's at the door." I said into the phone, I could here Delilah giggle.

I stood up but saw Mike had already gone to answer it. I lied back down, rolling over onto my stomach. "Never mind, anyways what's the-"

"Surprise!" I heard coming from the hallway outside and the cell phone. What's going on?

"You're not mommy…" A quiet voice said, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

I jumped off the bed and ran to the front door. My jaw dropped as I saw my daughter and Sam. "Momma!" The little blonde haired girl ran towards me and I brought her up into a hug. I almost wanted to cry I was so happy.

Then I saw that Mike and Sam were glaring at each other… Whatever, not my problem right now.

"This is the best surprise ever sweetie, I'm so glad you're here!" I kissed her temple. She kissed my cheek in return.

"I missed you so much mommy."

I ran my fingers through her hair, "I know, I missed you too." She let go of me then looked at Mike and Sam.

"Who's he?" She asked innocently, pointing to Mike. _Oh God, how do I answer this? Uh…Mommy's friend? But he means more than that to me. Mommy's special friend? That just sounds creepy._

"My name's Mikey, I'm one of your mommy's best friends." I was surprised when Mike crouched down to her level and talked to her. I have never seen The Miz interact with children before but he seems to be pretty good at it.

"Oh…" She nodded, "I'm Delilah." She grinned.

He smiled back, "That's a pretty name." They began talking and I stood up. Sam then motioned for me to come out to the hallway with him. I fallowed closing the door behind me.

Instantly he pulled me into a hug, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

I would have laughed had he not been making it nearly impossible for me to breath. "Sam…Need…Air…" I gasped as he released me.

"Sorry…" he chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What are you guys doing here? Not that I don't love this surprise, because ,well, I do."

He shrugged, "We both just wanted to visit you. It took a little while to find out where you were but Lucinda helped." Ah, Luce, should have known she'd be in on this too.

"Anyways, there's a reason I pulled you out into the hallway to talk. Why is _he _in your room?" Sam asked crossing his arms.

"About that…" I rubbed my neck awkwardly and stared at the carpet. Sam's going to freak. He's never liked the Miz as a wrestler and when Mike used to rag on me Sam called him a dick…

Sam looked me in the eyes, "Alice…"

"He kinda likes me and I kinda like him and we're kinda going out on a date tonight…" I mumbled waiting for Sam to explode.

"What?" Sam nearly shouted. "But, he's such a dick!"

"Sam, be quiet, what if someone hears you!" I pulled him away from the door.

He frowned, "Of all the guys in the WWE, you know what scratch that; of all the guys you know of, you choose him?"

"He's not the same douche he's always been. Mike's sweet, funny, car-"

Sam held up his hand to silence me, "I don't even want to hear it." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Fine. But if he hurts you I swear to God, I'm killing him." I giggled and wrapped my arms around him.

"That's all I ask for…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Meh, not exactly a fan of this chapter...at all. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**


	12. Absolutely Crushed

The remainder of the day went by smoothly and with out a hitch…well aside from Sam and Mike's little death glare sessions. I don't know what those were about but they probably were just being macho or something – another reason I will never understand guys; why did they always have to fight to be alpha male?

Other than that, the day was perfect. Watching Mike play babysitter was fun; there wasn't a single moment that Delilah wasn't smiling or giggling. I couldn't believe that Mike Mizanin – The Miz – would even want to talk to a child let alone play with one for most of the day. He'd even gotten her to take a nap, one that she was still taking right now.

"I bet you didn't think I could do that." Mike smirked, pointing his thumb behind him at the bed. Delilah was curled up under the blankets, sleeping peacefully.

"I didn't." I smiled softly before wrapping my arms around him and rested my head on his chest, "Ya' know, you're great with kids."

"I know. I'm awesome." He replied and put an arm around my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "You are so arrogant."

He turned his head and whispered in my ear seductively, "Oh, you know it's a turn on." I blushed…Then I remembered about Delilah.

And Sam.

"Get a room." Sam grumbled from the couch where he was trying, probably desperately, to tune us out.

"Actually, this is our room." Mike said.

Sam then muttered,"Smartass…"

Mike ignored him and looked back at me. "Anyway…I have to go. Interviews and stuff…you know." He said vaguely as he shrugged and left my embrace.

"Okay?" I said slightly confused. "We're still on for tonight, though. Right?"

He smiled at me, making my heart flutter and my knees weaken. "Of course." Mike then kissed my cheek and left the room.

"Earth to Alice…" Sam said a few minutes later trying to bring me back from my lala land. I turned to him and gave him a rather blank look. He sighed, "Are you sure you wanna go through with this date? I mean… The guy seems kinda fishy to me."

"Sam I'm positive I want to do this. I like Mike. I really like Mike. And I think that he's changed."

He sighed again, "I just don't want to see you get hurt. You say he makes you happy but how can you know for sure? You've only been friends for a little while. How do you know this isn't another one of his stupid pranks?"

I opened my mouth to defend Mike but closed it as what Sam had just said resonated in my mind. Doubt began to spread like wild fire. What if this was another prank? I don't think I could take that kind of hurt. That kind of humiliation and rejection. And this wouldn't just affect me, it would affect Delilah too. I looked over to my daughter. Sure, they only spent a couple of hours together but if she is anything like me – and she is – she get's attached to people easily.

"I just don't have a good feeling about this, Al-"

"I," I took in a sharp breath, my mind still running rampant with scenarios. "I think I need some fresh air..." Quickly, I made my way out the door and down the hallway before Sam had time to argue.

I walked past the elevators and towards the stairwell. I needed to get out of here as fast as possible and elevators weren't going to cut it. I sprinted down the stair two at a time and landed at the bottom out of breath but I kept on moving.

I pushed the door open and tried to calmly exit the lobby and get outside. I walked to the back of the hotel and exited to the pools and gardens. I sat myself down on the nearest bench I could find and took in a deep breath.

I still felt like I couldn't think clearly, the doubt still heavy in my mind. What if this was another prank? Would Mike do that to me? Maybe in the past he might have, but he seems to have changed. Maybe Sam is right.

I sighed, as I thought about it more some of the positives came to mind. He makes me so happy, like I'm all that matters. He's sweet to me and funny. Not to mention incredibly attractive.

Maybe I should give him a shot. Maybe he really had changed.

I stood up and made my way back to the lobby with a smile on my face. I was positive he really cared about me. That he really wanted to go out with me and that he wasn't just out to humiliate me. I passed by the café and did a double take. It couldn't have been…

No. No, no, no!

Knots formed in the pit of my stomach and tears welled up in my eyes. My fists were clenched so tightly they must have turned white. I'm an idiot. He's an asshole and I'm an idiot.

His kiss with Maryse ended and he finally noticed me just standing there. His blue eyes widened in shock. "Alice, no it's not what you think!"

"Save it for someone who cares." I said bitterly. I caught Maryse's smirk and tried hard not just to drive my fist through her skull.

"Alice, please let me explain!" He begged.

I laughed a cold humorless laugh, "Explain? Explain? How can you possibly have an explanation for this that would make everything okay?" I shook my head, "You two deserve each other. The stupid French-Canadian bitch and the narcissistic asshole – what a great couple." I walked away and ignored him calling out for me.

I caught the elevator before the doors closed. They began shutting once again and the last thing I saw before they closed was Mike being pulled in for another kiss.

I cried the entire elevator ride up and the walk to my hotel room. I searched my pockets for my key card but could not find it. I knocked on the door and no less than a minute later Sam opened it. A smile that was on his face faded as he pulled me inside and wrapped me into a hug. I began crying even harder despite trying to hide it. After a few minutes – or longer… I couldn't tell – I heard small footsteps against the carpet and felt small arms wrap around my leg. I looked down and Delilah was hugging me. "I don't know why you're crying, but I think hugs might make it better…" Her voice game out muffled and I giggled and sniffled all at the same time. I let go of Sam and picked up my daughter.

I wiped away some of my tears and said, "You're right. Hugs do make things better, especially from you." She smiled. "Now how about you, Sammy and I get a room for ourselves." She looked at me confused.

"What about Mikey? Can he come with us?"

_Well sweetie, he broke mommy's heart and we don't like people like him…_"He isn't feeling very well, and he needs a room for himself." I lied.

"Oh, okay." I kissed her forehead and put her down and she ran back over to the bed.

"Now what really happened?" Sam asked quietly.

My throat tightened a bit but I swallowed before saying, "Mike happened."

"What did he do?"He spoke slowly, anger in his voice. Sam was my best friend, and practically an older brother to me. I knew him inside and out, and I knew how he got when he was angry. It isn't pretty.

I explained what I saw and Sam nearly snapped, "I'm going to kill him."

I placed my hands on his shoulders and shook my head, "Sam he isn't worth it. Let's just get another hotel room – just the three of us – and forget this ever happened."

"But he-"

"I know. But you attacking him is just going to get you thrown in jail." Sam nodded and mumbled that I was right.

While I packed up everything, Sam called the front desk and requested a new room. About an hour later, I was all alone in my hotel room. I asked Sam to take Delilah out for ice cream so I could get my emotions in check. I spent the whole time crying. Eventually I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay guys, don't get mad at me for writing this but it needed to happen. Other this story would go on forever and it would be boring. On a random note, who watched Raw tonight? I flipped out when you-know-who came out. And then they left, like a total troll xP lol. Anyway, thanks for reading! Review please :)**_


	13. Absolutely Newly Planned

Almost a whole month passed and I still hadn't talked to Mike. I felt broken and betrayed. And on top of all the drama that was going on in my life, I have been suspended for breaking character and punching the Bellas while they got off scot-free.

So I went back home with Sam and Delilah, figuring that a little time off would do me some good. My suspension would be up in three days but I wouldn't be surprised if it were a long time before I had a match.

I had spent my days sleeping in the guest room at Sam's house, and making a rare appearance for a little bit of food. Technically, Sam's house was my house too, but work prevented me from visiting often and made me feel a bit like a stranger in my own home.

There was a knock at my bedroom door but I didn't bother getting up. Or talking. Or anything. Sam entered and sat on my bed. I scooted away from him. "He sent more stuff."

He being Mike and stuff being gifts. Ever since I came back home, Mike's been sending me all sorts of gifts. Flowers, chocolates, stuffed animal and hand written letters. "What did he send this time?" I croaked, my voice hoarse from crying.

"Half a dozen roses and a giant teddy bear that Delilah has been eyeing for about fifteen minutes." Sam said then added, "Oh and there was a card with the roses." He handed me the card and I placed on my nightstand with the rest of the unread letters and cards. "I don't know how he got this address or why you don't just throw all this crap away."

"Give Delilah the teddy bear." I said, ignoring what he had just said.

Sam sighed. "Alice…Why don't we go for a walk? Get some fresh air?" I shook my head. I was a mess right now, the last thing I needed was anybody seeing me. He soothingly rubbed my back, "I know this is hard for you, but please come out and spend some time with Delilah. She's been wondering why you spend all your time in bed."

A couple of tears formed in my eyes. I had to pull myself together and be strong for my daughter. I nodded, "Okay just give me a few minutes to freshen up." After he left I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I took the shortest shower of my life and dried off quickly. I looked through my suitcase for something to wear and found two clothing items I wanted to burn. It was his t-shirt and sweatpants I had borrowed when I was drunk. A couple of tears rolled down my cheek as I threw them back in. I grabbed some random clothes and put them on in a hurry.

I exited the bedroom and made my way to the living room where Delilah was having a tea party with all the stuffed animals Mike had sent. "Mommy!" She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and picked her up, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Play with me?" She asked and I nodded, as if I could ever turn her down.

For the next couple of hours I found that I was able to not think about him…As long as I didn't focus on the scent of fresh flowers in the air or the many stuffed animals taking up the living room or the piles of cards and letters taking up my nightstand.

I actually was beginning to forget. So that's probably why I forgot that I shouldn't check my voicemail.

_Eleven new messages_

_Message one: Hey Alice please pick up and let me exp- _Delete.

_Message two: I know I'm an asshole just ple- _Delete.

_Message three: I heard you went home - _Delete

_Message four_: _I miss y-_ Delete

_Five: I'm sorr- _Delete

_Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten: _DELETE.

_Message Eleven: Alice, it's Lucinda. I heard what happened and I'm so sorry. He's a jerk. I can kick his ass if you want. I'm sure Sam already offered. Please call me when you can._

I quickly turned off my phone and tossed across the room. I'll get a new one with a new number tomorrow. I looked to my left and saw that Delilah had fallen asleep while watching _Cinderella._ I smiled, picked her up and carried her over to her room. I tucked her into bed and was about to leave when I heard, "Mommy, can we snuggle?"

A smile crept on my face as I turned around. She was already making room for me on her small bed. I nodded, "Of course, sweetie." I got in her bed and held her close to me.

"I love you mommy." She yawned holding one of my teddy bears.

"I love you too sweetheart." We fell asleep quickly and for the first time in weeks, I actually felt a bit better.

…

The next two days passed by quickly and before I knew it, I was on a flight to Northern California, where a raw house show was taking place. I had a hard time saying goodbye to Delilah and Sam but somehow I managed to do it. I kissed Delilah's forehead and hugged Sam tightly, promising both of them that I would call everyday.

I also promised Sam that I would ignore Mike, and if he gave me any problems that he would fly out and personally kick Mike's ass. I assured him that I would try to sever all contact with Mike. He didn't seem totally convinced but he accepted it.

My flight was quick because Sam lives in southern California, and I was glad for the short trip because I hate planes. I hate airports in general actually. They're germy and crowded, so the sooner I got off the plane, the better.

The landing was smooth and about ten minutes later, I was off the plane. With my suitcase wheeling along side me I went back over my plan. _Ignore Mike, and everyone for that matter, at all costs. Avoid confrontation. The last thing you need is another suspension for someone else's broken nose._ Okay, so it wasn't much of plan but it was better than nothing.

I made it outside of the airport where I then waited for Lucinda who was going to pick me up and let me room with her at whatever hotel we were staying at. I just love that woman. She is the definition of a best friend. A few minutes later, I saw her pull up a blue rental car and I smiled at her. I put my suitcase in the trunk then slid into the passenger's seat.

Instantly she pulled me into her arms, not caring about the honking horns behind her. "Sweetie, how are you? I'm just so…sorry. Mike's an asshole and is too stupid to see what he's missing in you. You're wonderful, sweet, beautiful…And he's just a jerk. We should ruin his car. Or egg his house the next time we're in Hollywood. Or just go for the good ol' kick to the groin-"

"Luce, those are all wonderful suggestions but I think we should probably get to the hotel first." I said somewhat sadly. I know she was trying to cheer me up, and was actually doing a fairly good job at it, but I was hoping that she would wait a little to bring up Mike.

"Yeah you're probably right." She let go of me and started driving again. Once she got out of the airport area, she started talking again. "You know, I'm really proud of you."

"Proud?" I repeated with confusion. I haven't done anything worth being proud of.

"Yeah. I'm proud of how strong you are. You just keep going forward, and that's a great thing. Don't let anything bring you down, Alice. Okay? Not even something as stupid as Mike." Lucinda said with a certain seriousness that wouldn't allow me to speak. I just nodded and let what she said sink in. _Don't let anything bring you down._

That was it. That was My new plan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So I finally got around to updating this. Sorry about the wait, school has been crazy. Oh and just so you guys know, I'm trying to keep this story under twenty chapters. It has to end at some point { :( } Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review if possible!**_

_**Oh and i'm not diggin' this chapter title so if you have any better suggestions let me know!**_


	14. Absolutely Cornered

The drive to the hotel was extremely quick. If anyone thought that I was a reckless driver, they've obviously never seen Lucinda drive. No one should mess with her when she's on a mission.

Lucinda parked near the entrance of the hotel, then turned to me. "Are you ready for this?" She asked with concern.

I nodded and shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah. It's really no big deal, Luce." Okay, that was a bit of a monumental lie. This was a _huge_ deal. For the first time in a month, I'm going to be surrounded by everyone who's caused me pain. I have no doubt that they're going to ambush me, but I had to be strong. I had to move one with my life and act like none of this bothered me, even though it did.

"Are you sure? I'm positive we can use a back entrance or something."

I shook my head, "I have to do this. I have to face them." Lucinda nodded and got out of the car. I took in a deep breath and followed suit.

After retrieving my suitcase from the trunk, we started for the hotel. It felt like an hour later, but we finally got there. The doors opened automatically and revealed the lobby. I braced myself for anything.

We began walking towards the elevators and I refused to look around...Until it felt like all eyes were on me. I caved and started to look around. The lobby was mainly full of vacationers or people on business who were minding their own business. Then, sitting in the café located inside the hotel, were probably the last people I wanted to see. Eve, Kelly Kelly, The Bella Twins, and lastly, Maryse and Mike.

As soon as I made eye contact with Mike, Maryse pulled him in for the biggest, most in-your-face kiss I have ever seen. After they were done, I simply rolled my eyes and continued my journey to the elevator.

On the inside, however, I was breaking. It was killing me that Mike could act like I didn't even exist. I know he tried to apologize, but I thought that maybe - just maybe - if we saw each other in person, things would change. Obviously not. Obviously he was too busy playing tonsil hockey with Maryse to care about me anymore.

I shook my head once we had reached the elevator. Isn't this what I wanted? Him to forget me and for me to forget him. I sighed when I realized this was going to be harder than I originally thought.

Once the elevator doors closed, Luce pulled me into a hug, "How do you feel?"

_Broken. Empty. Forgotten. Lonely. Angry. Upset. Hurt. Confused. _I wanted to say all of those and more, but I had to be strong. But my mouth had a mind of it's own and said, "Like I need a couple of gallons of ice cream and a month's worth of chick flicks." I didn't even notice that I was tearing up until one rolled down my cheek.

This was going to be a lot harder.

**. . .**

I slept for most of the day, and even a bit into the evening. By the time I woke up, Lucinda was back from the house show and was armed with what she called "The Breakup First Aid Kit". It consisted of ice cream, chick flicks and romantic comedies, my favorite magazines, and a multitude of alcoholic beverages.

I don't drink very often and, in fact, it seems like I only drink when I'm upset. It's probably a bad habit, but no one said I was perfect. Considering what I've been through, I didn't feel too bad about the beers I had. Probably not the most girly drink, but they were damn good.

After an hour or two of drinking, watching movies and pigging out on ice cream, we ran out of ice for our drinks. I volunteered to get some more.

"Are you sure, Lissy? You've had a few drinks. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Said Lucinda, who was probably more tipsy than I was.

I chuckled lightly, "I'll be fine, Luce. I'm a professional wrestler, I think I can handle getting some ice from the ice machine."

She rolled her eyes. "I know _that._" She said exasperatedly, " I just don't want you to run into Eve or Maryse or...anyone of those bitches." I knew she wanted to say _"Or Mike." _but she spared me and left him out.

"Don't worry, Luce. I'll be fine." I reassured her. I'm a big girl, I need to face my own battles.

She sighed in defeat, "Fine. But if you run into any of them, just come back to the room." I nodded then headed for the door. "I mean it!" She called after me.

"I know." I grabbed the ice bucket and then exited our room. I looked down both ways of the hallway and smiled when I saw that it was empty. No Maryse or Mike to worry about. All I had to do now was find the damn ice machine.

A few minutes later, I found some signs pointing me in the right direction. There was still no Mike or Maryse insight. I rounded the corner and found a small hallway designated to the vending machines and ice machines. After getting the ice, I decided to buy myself a coke that I was later going to mix with some rum.

I inserted my money into the machine and sure enough, with my luck, it ate my freaking dollar. I pounded on the glass a little and hit every button on the machine but nothing happened. It was official. The universe hated me.

"Need some help?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard that voice. I knew who it belonged to, but I still felt scared. I mean, he snuck up on me. Cornered me.

"Go away, Mike." I said, crossing my arms defensively.

All I wanted was my coke, was that too much to ask for?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey guys, so sorry for the late update. And for kind of leaving this on a cliff hanger. Don't hate me, lol. Please leave a review if you can.**_


	15. Absolutely Explosive

"All I'm offering is to buy you a coke." He said simply, pulling out a dollar bill.

I narrowed my eyes at him, " I don't want you to buy me a coke." I tried to escape but he kept blocking my path. "Come on, Miz, don't be like this. Just let me get past you. Just let me move on." He was blocking my way back to my room and blocking the way back to my normal life. I didn't understand him. I didn't understand how anyone could go from being a complete asshole, to being the sweetest man on the earth, and then back to being an asshole.

He sighed, "Alice, please. Can we just talk? I really do miss you." That made me laugh. It didn't seem like he missed me when Maryse was around. "What?" He asked.

"You're so pathetic...and such a coward." I said with venom. "You leave me all these messages on my phone, write me all these letters and send all sorts of gifts saying how much you miss me. But when I finally am around you, all you care about is sucking face with Maryse."

He was about to interrupt, but I went on. "You know, I was perfectly happy before you!" I paused, "Well...actually I was miserable, because everyone made my life hell, but I'd choose that over having my heart broken. I wish I never had gotten to know you. I regret everything." I could see the pain on his usual bright and happy face. Good, he was beginning to hurt like me...Though, it didn't really make me feel better at all.

"Alice, let me explain. Please!" He said with pleading blue eyes. He made a grab for my hand, and stroked it gently. "You know I care about you. You know I love you."

"Love me? Love me! You call this," I yanked my hand free and gestured between us, "_Love_. Do you even know what that word means? If anything, we're explosive, not in love." I shook my head, getting angrier by the second. "You're an asshole. Just a real dickhead. Why can't you just leave me alone? Huh? Why can't you see how un-perfect we are for each other. How can't you know how explosive we-"

He never let me finish. Instead he pulled my in close and drew me in for a kiss. I wanted to yell and scream and push him away, but somewhere in the midst of all the anger and hurt I was feeling, I felt myself become whole again. I was beginning to remember how much I missed him. How much I missed his company and craved his touch.

Suddenly I pushed him back a little, "I can't do this Mike. I just can't." I ran past him as he called after me. I didn't even have the ice bucket with me; all that mattered now was getting back to my room and going to sleep.

When I made it back to my room, I was a mess. I was crying and shaking and muttering things angrily.

Lucinda got up immediately and ran over to my side, helping me to the couch. "Lissy, what happened?" She helped wipe away some of my tears.

"That asshole happened. I mean, who does he think he is!" I sobbed. "He can't just kiss me like he didn't break my heart. He can't do that!"

"Mike kissed you? Oh that jerk!" Lucinda was mad now. "Where is he? I swear once I get my hands on him, he's going to regret the day he was born."

I ran a hand through my hair, "How could he do this to me? He says all this bullshit about how he cares so much about me, how he loves me...and yet, he's with Maryse. The woman who's number one goal in life is to make me miserable."

"Woah, whoah, whoah!" Luce held her hand out to stop me from talking, "He said he 'Loved you'?" I nodded with a sniffle. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers and some how, managed to sober up quickly, "Alice...I don't think you're going to like what I'm about to say..."

I looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "Alice, we're best friends. I'd do anything for you and I know you'd do anything for me. Even if it's something painful..."

"Luce, just spit it out." I said slightly frustrated.

"Okay...Being a make up artist and hairdresser of the WWE for four years and counting, I have heard a lot of dirt about various WWE superstars and divas. You know that Maryse and Mike have dated for a long time. Well, the thing is, not once has Mike ever told Maryse he loved her."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Yeah so, he's a dick like that and she's a bitch!"

"I'm not done. Do you know what the basis of their relationship is?" I shook my head. "Well...From what I've heard, they're just dating for appearances."

I was still confused. "I don't understand."

Lucinda sighed, "Maryse wanted to be the power couple of the WWE. At the time, Maryse was Divas Champion and Mike was inline to become WWE Champion. And they seemed happy, but if you looked closely you saw that there was no chemistry between them."

"Luce I still don't-"

"Alice, this is the part where things are going to hurt. As much as it pains me, I do think Mike cares about you."

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "Are you serious? Lucinda! How can you even say that?"

"You don't see the way his eyes light up when he talks about you! This past month, you were all he could talk about. He hasn't even been around Maryse until today. At first I didn't really think anything of it, but now that I know that he told you he loves you, I think it might be true. Alice, he might actually love you."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"Alice, I think you should talk to him about what happened. Find out for yourself. I'm not saying you have to date him, or even ever talk to him afterwards, but I think you need some closure."

I thought for a moment...Maybe Lucinda was right, some closure would be good for me. Maybe Mike even loved me. I mean, I thought I loved him. I know that I felt something for him. There's a thin line between love and hate and I think we're on the line. "This sucks..." I muttered.

"I know it does, sweetie." She pulled me in for a hug. "I know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meh...Not crazy about this chapter. I feel like I'm giving you guys mixed signals, but hopefully the next chapter might clear things up. I'm expecting this story to have about two more chapters...there might be three, but I wouldn't count on it. I hope everyone enjoyed this update! Please review.**


	16. Absolutely Over

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. I was terrified, completely and totally terrified.

Earlier today I was able to get Mike's room number after a lot of hassling and I.D checking at the front desk. I almost thought that it wasn't worth it, but deep down I knew I had to do it. I need closure and the sooner I get it, the better.

So time froze and then eventually, the door opened. Mike looked shocked that I was standing there. He looked like he didn't believe it was real, that I was in front of him. "Uh...hey, Alice." He said quietly. He stood there in the door way, with his hair disheveled, tired eyes and his usual smirk missing. He wasn't the Mike I knew and lov-Well, you know what I mean.

"Hi Mike." I finally replied, tucking a stray of blonde hair behind my ear. I sighed, "Can we talk for a minute."

His eyes brightened up and, for a second, he looked like his old self. "Yeah, sure. Can you wait a sec?"

I nodded and he shut the door. I took the time to gather my thoughts. I had no idea what I was going to say, and by the time he opened the door I still didn't.

When he opened the door he looked a little better. His hair was styled in his faux-hawk, he changed from his sweat pants to some jeans and a nice shirt. But he still seemed exhausted and worn out. I almost went to ruffle his hair like I used to but I refrained, remembering how hurt I was and not wanting to bring back old memories.

He stepped aside and I entered his room. Oddly, there were no traces of Maryse. Maybe Lucinda was right, maybe they were just an act. I snapped out of my thoughts once Mike started talking. "You're not here to yell at me, are you?" He tried to joke but it came out too literal.

I shook my head, "No. I just want to...Clear things up."

"Oh...Okay."

We stood there in silence for a few moments. Before he spoke up, "I'm so sorry, Alice. For last night, for the way I've treated you. You're right, I'm a pathetic coward. I'm really sorry for all the pain I've caused you." I could feel all the guilt in his voice. I almost wanted to cry, to tell him it was okay, to say we could try again and make things better. But I couldn't.

"I'm sorry about calling you all those things Mike. I was angry and hurt, and I still am...I guess I just wanted you to feel as shitty as I did."

"I'm sorry I made you feel like shit, Alice. God, I'm an idiot."

I looked down before asking, "So why'd you do this? Lead me on only to break my heart. Was it a game to you?"

Before he could respond there was a knock at the door. He groaned and walked to the door. He opened it and there was Maryse. She looked furious, even more so when she noticed that I was in the room.

"Hey, baby." She said tensely, "Why don't we go out into the hallway?"

Mike shook his head and pulled her inside the room. "Maryse, I'm done with this. I'm telling her what's really going on."

Her jaw dropped and face reddened. "What- What do you mean."

He turned to me, "First of all, Alice this was all Maryse's idea. I should have never gone along with it, but that was before I really knew you. I know it doesn't make it right but thats why I did it." Mike was talking so fast that I almost couldn't understand him. "And then I got to know you, and I saw how amazing you are. And I couldn't go threw with it any more. I fell more in love with you everyday. And when you weren't around all the guilt took a toll on me." He opened his mouth to say more but Maryse slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Goddamn it, Michael! What are you doing? You're ruining everything." Maryse yelled at him. Slowly I started to connect the dots.

My mouth dropped open, "You two were using me? Were toying with me?" I sucked in a deep breath, determined not to cry. I grabbed Maryse by the wrist and pulled her towards me. I think I heard her gulp, "I have every right to rip your head off right now, but I won't. But just know, the next time you try this shit again on me, you're dead fucking meat." I slapped her and then let go of her. She walked away, looking pissed and scared all at the same time.

I turned my attention on Michael next. "Why was she doing this to me." I asked, void of emotion. He looked shocked, probably because I wasn't chewing him out right now.

"She felt threatened that you might take her job." Mike said simply, causing Maryse to grow red.

I glared at her, "You're pathetic." I walked up to Mike and he winced, like he was expecting me to slap him. I rolled my eyes, leaned forward on my tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Mike." I whispered sadly. He looked at me with sad blue eyes.

His hand caressed my face, "I love you."

I swallowed, "I know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it guys. This story has come to an end. It's sad, I know. If only Alice and Mike could have been together...**

** **

**I'm so just kidding! There's one more chapter after this. I hope this story has been enjoyable to read. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!**

**-Celine**


	17. Absolutely In Love

**...Two Months Later...**

"You're winner, and still Diva's Champion, Alice!"

The ref raise my hand up, showing that I was the victor as I raised my title up in the air. A triumphant grin was spread across my face. I was finally getting that push, and crowed adored me - I don't know why because, technically, I was still heel. Everything seemed to be perfect. I was champ, I got a raise, and Maryse and the Bellas were fired. I should have been glowing with happiness that my life seemed perfect...

But my life wasn't perfect. A piece of me was missing. A piece of me that I didn't have and probably could never get back because someone stole it from me.

Mike stole it from me.

I tried to remain happy and triumphant as my music was playing and I walked back up the ramp...But every so often my smile would falter.

I had just gotten to the platform in front of the titantron when suddenly Mike's music started playing. My heart was racing like crazy and I nearly dropped my belt. What the hell was he doing out here? This was smackdown, he wasn't on smackdown. He wasn't scheduled for a match.

He strutted out but instead of playing up the crowed, he just froze and looked at me, like he didn't know I was out here. He stepped towards me and I stepped back. As much as I missed him and still loved him, I promised myself to get mixed up with him again. I didn't want drama.

The crowed grew quiet and confused as they watched us. Mike kept walking towards me, so I kept walking backwards, to the point were I almost feel off the platform but Mike caught me. He pulled me in close to him and kissed me. My eyes were wide with shock and I didn't know what to do. He lifted me off the ground and I found myself wrapping my legs around my waist and weaving my fingers in his hair. My eyes started to slip close until I vaguely heard the crowed in the background. Then they snapped open when I realized how much we were breaking kayfabe and how much we were going to get into trouble for this.

So I yanked myself away from him and dragged him backstage with me, leaving crowd extremely confused.

As soon as we were far away enough I went off on him, "What the hell was that about?" I started pacing back and forth, rambling things like "We're so getting fired." and "I so want to punch you right now." And Mike just laughed.

I finally snapped up at him, "What is so goddamn funny?"

"My pacing habits must have rubbed off on you." He said with an easy going smile and I didn't know what the hell to do. I wanted to run, I wanted to yell and most of all I wanted to kiss him again and never let go.

Maybe I've just been away from him too long, that would explain why I feel all flustered.

"Answer the question Mike. What was that about?" I asked quietly as people passed by us and stared.

"I missed you."

I looked down and fought back a smile. He was too sweet and right now I wanted to be mad at him.

"Don't you know how much we'll get in trouble for this. How much trouble _I'll _get into? I'll probably get my title yanked from me, another suspension and go back to being a jobber."

He shrugged, "I'll take the blame...Even though we both know you kissed back." He gave me a cocky smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now."

He took a stepped towards me, "You have no idea how much I love you right now."

Crossed my arms, "Why now? Why did you have to run after me now and potentially ruin my career. Is this another one of your and Maryse's little games."

He shook his head, "I wanted to give you some space but then I realized if I didn't try to get you back, then someone else would steal you away from me." He held my face in his hands, "Can we please start over? I just want to be with you."

"How do I know I can trust you?" I questioned him, fighting with myself over what to do. I wanted him back, I really did but at the same time, I didn't know if I could trust him again.

He sighed, "I know I can't make you trust me, but I'll do whatever it takes to gain your trust again."

I looked down and took a moment to think. I thought about him, I thought about me, I thought about Delilah and I thought about trust and love. My brain felt like it was about to explode...But I think I had come to a decision.

I looked up into his blue eyes, "Yes."

"Please Alice, I'm beg- Wait, did you just say yes?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He picked me up and spun me around and I laughed lightly. He put me down and smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen.

I pecked him on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said pulling me in for another kiss. My troubles and doubts could wait for later, right now I'm in love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I'm not completely happy with the ending but I think it's still pretty good. It's been fun writing this. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers for giving me motivation to write. Keep your eyes peeled, I might just write a one shot of Alice and Mike in the future. **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Celine :)**_


End file.
